


Family Dinners

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Severus still doesn't enjoy going to the Potter's for dinner, but he enjoys making Harry happy. Unfortunately this dinner doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Family Dinners

Severus parked the car outside the Potter's house. He always thought the house was beautiful. He supposed the charm of the place was the well maintained garden at the front, something he sought to replicate at his own house, which he did with great success. He had always had very green thumbs.

He looked at Harry who had reached over, holding his hand in his. "Let's go in?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Harry gave his hand a squeeze, letting go and getting out of the car.

Severus sighed, getting out of the car and straightening his clothes. He looked back towards the Potter's house, a sinking feeling in his gut. Facing James was hard. It brought up memories of school, and, although that was so long ago, still brought back a sense of dread. Just seeing him made him nauseous. 

However, he refused to let James get in the way of love ever again.

He walked up the path to where Harry was waiting, his face patient, understanding. Calm. He was like an anchor. Harry held his hand out, and Severus grasped it as if he was holding on for dear life.

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' hand. "I love you. Nothing will ever change the way I feel."

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you too."

Harry smiled, squeezing Severus' hand before letting go. He rang the doorbell, Lily opening the door and pulling him into a hug, kissing his face. "You're here! How are you?"

"I'm good mum. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I get to see you." She looked at Severus. "Hey Sev. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, stepping into the house behind Harry, returning the hug she pulled him into before he could stand behind Harry. She kissed his cheek, he returned it out of politeness just to have James step into the room.

"Bit close there Snape," James said, pulling Harry into a hug. "How are you my son?"

"I'm good thanks dad, please be nice-"

"I know, I know. Anyway, it's good to have you both over," he said to both of them, but his eyes stayed only on Harry. 

Lily shook her head with a sigh. "Let's go to the living room. I have some food and drink in there."

Harry held Severus' hand leading him into the living room. 

Dinner was filled with what Severus would consider, pointless small talk, which he despised. He told himself continuously that this was for Harry. On the other hand he also knew that if it wasn't for Harry, he wouldn't have to see either James or Lily ever again.

Harry spoke about his job as the food and beverage manager, a role he was enjoying immensely. 

James turned his questions to Severus, prying into his life.

"I have a few things happening currently," he replied vaguely. "Also thank you for so generously sending us a copy of your new book. I'm sure it's wonderful. Really."

James raised a brow. "My last book was released almost six months ago."

"It just arrived in the mail yesterday morning," Harry interrupted before either of them could make a snide remark.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're interested in reading it," James decided on.

Severus just nodded, Harry shook his head, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell Severus would ever read it. However, Harry always read the books as they were published. A dutiful son.

Harry continued to talk to his parents, but Severus was already done with the evening. He had nothing left to give, and nothing else to say. He gave brief answers to any question thrown his way, until James decided to show Harry the book he was working on. The two of them left the table to go to the study, Severus stayed to help Lily clean up.

"Thanks for your help Sev."

"More than welcome. Can I speak with you in regards to something personal?"

"Of course," she replied.

"I'm going to ask Harry to marry me," he said to Lily, positive that James and Harry were still out of the room. "I don't want to tell James, not yet. But I wanted to tell you."

Lily smiled. "I'm really happy that you found love, Sev. I always worried about you," she admitted, touching his face. "I just never thought it would be my son that you fell in love with. I'd suggest you don't tell James. Perhaps you shouldn't propose to Harry at all." She stepped back, her hand falling from his face. She poured herself another glass of wine. "I know you two are happy. I never thought it would go as far as this. To be absolutely frank with you, I don't really know how I feel about this. Do you only love him because he is my son? Does it feel like you're getting a second chance with me? The two of you together... it really makes me uncomfortable."

Severus felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "It was never about you. I honestly had no idea-"

"Sev, don't lie to me."

" I would never lie to you. This is about Harry and me," he said, trying to keep it together. "If anything, I felt... disgusted... absolutely disgusted by this when I first found out. It did feel wrong. I had to really think about... if this was what I wanted." He saw Harry walk back into view, sitting in the living room next to his dad. So alike, yet so incredibly different. "I know it is. I love him. The last few years have been the best years of my life."

Lily sighed, pouring herself another drink. "I know. I know you love him. And he has never been in love with anyone else. I never thought the two of you would last half a year, let alone almost four. I'm happy for you, but it's almost bittersweet. I hope you can understand."

"I can accept that."

She nodded, passing him a glass of wine. "I don't hate you Severus. I'm not disgusted by you, and I don't want you and Harry to separate. I just..." she shrugged. "It's hard seeing you with him."

"I didn't know you felt that way. I should have assumed as such, but I thought..." he trailed off as Harry walked into the room, leaning against Severus. 

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Harry asked, brows furrowed.

"No, not at all," Severus said, passing Harry the glass of wine. "Since I'm driving," he added.

Harry took the glass, taking a sip. "Thank you."

Severus hummed, no longer in the mood for conversation.

Lily looked at him. "I'm sorry Sev." She kissed Harry's forehead. "I think we should call it a night, it was good to see you."

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, everything is fine," she said. "Go say goodbye to your father before you go."

Harry raised a brow, but finished the wine and made his way into the living room.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell Harry what we spoke about."

"Is this some sort of emotional blackmail?" he queried.

"Make of it what you will. Now if you'll excuse me."

He moved to the door, pulling on his coat and waiting for Harry. It wasn't long before Harry walked to the door, finishing his conversation with his father. 

"Okay, I'll see you later dad."

"Night Harry," he said, looking at Severus. "See you both later," he said.

Severus opened the door and stalked out. He suddenly felt angry, Lily's words finally settling in. Was this her attempt at planting seeds of doubt about Harry's feeling towards him? He unlocked the car, sitting in the driver's seat and sighing heavily. He knew he loved Harry. It didn't matter what she said. They'd been together for years now. Lily clearly didn't want them together. He had been an idiot to think she had come to terms with them.

Harry sat in the passenger side. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you in a bad mood, and why did my mum apologise to you?"

"It's nothing, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

They drove back to their house in uncomfortable silence. Severus hated the tension he had unintentionally caused. This was his fault after all. He wanted to be honest with Lily, he wanted to tell her how much he loved Harry. However that had not gone as planned.

"Severus, something is obviously bothering you. If you don't want to visit my parents anymore just... just let me know. I'm happy to go alone too."

"I said it's nothing," he repeated, his tone harsh. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. It felt foreign, unnecessary. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

He felt Harry's hand rest on his thigh, rubbing his leg comfortingly. "I understand you don't want to talk about it, but I can see you're upset. We're adults, and I hope you can eventually share with me what's bothering you. I love you." 

Severus knew he loved Harry. Any doubt was easily washed away, not that it really existed at all. Harry was the love of his life, the most important person he had ever met. He loved him more than anyone else who'd ever been in his life.

He glanced at Harry, giving him a feeble smile, before looking back at the road. He was glad when they finally reached their home. He climbed out of the car, Harry following after him.

He walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Want one?" he asked Harry.

"No. I'm going to shower. Join me?"

Severus shook his head. "Not right now."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

He finished the glass, not wanting to think about the nights events, making his way up to the bedroom where Harry was dressing. 

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"I was fine."

His brows knitted together. "But you were crying. That broke my heart Sev. I never want to see you cry again."

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, a sob wracking his body. "I'm sorry," he said.

Harry rubbed his back. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm here for you."

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why? Because I adore you."

Severus shook his head. "Why?"

"Are you actually drunk? It would explain why you were speeding the whole way home."

"Not drunk." He stood up, wiping his eyes. "That was embarrassing," he said, turning away and wiping his eyes, refusing to let Harry see him still upset. He hung his coat up, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it in the clothes hamper.

Harry walked over, resting his hand on the small of his back. "I've cried in front of you more times than I can count, and you've been there for me every single time. It's okay to cry, and I'm here for you too."

"I don't like showing emotion," he said weakly. He knew it sounded stupid. But emotions were a sign of weakness. 

Harry sighed. "After all these years I'm well aware."

"I feel pathetic and weak. I cried all the time as a teenager. I didn't want to continue to be that person as an adult."

Harry rubbed his back, moving his hands to Severus' shoulders and rubbing them. "How about we go to bed, and talk about it in the morning?" Harry said.

"I will go to bed, but I don't think I'll be talking about this."

Harry sighed. "Why not? Did my dad say or do something to you?"

"No." Severus felt a pang in his chest at the realisation that his closest, no, his only, childhood friend basically thought he had been preying on her son for years. He felt sick. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Want me to join you?"

"You just showered."

Harry sighed, looking deflated. "We won't go to my parents again. If this is how it's going to be after, I don't want this. I'll go alone." He walked to the bathroom, cleaning his teeth a bit too aggressively, washing his face and going back to the bedroom, climbing into bed.

Severus sighed, feeling awful. His unwillingness to talk about the night had clearly upset Harry. He didn't want to upset him too, but how could he tell Harry that Lily had been the one to question his motives? How could he prove to Harry that he truly loved him, and had before he knew who his parents were? Did he even care about that? Had Lily ever spoke to Harry about their relationship? Did he have seeds of doubt planted in his mind too?

He walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. He had to be honest with Harry. He had to be smart about it. Perhaps waiting until the morning was the best option. He found himself scrubbing himself too much, his skin had patches on angry red. He groaned at his inattentiveness. 

He turned the shower off, wrapping the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Harry was asleep, snoring softly.

Severus felt a smile pulling on his lips. He changed into his pyjamas and made his way to the spare room, lying on the bed. 

He didn't sleep well, anxiety keeping him awake, only allowing him bouts of fitful sleep.

...

He woke in the morning with a headache. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. He supposed this was punishment for the previous night.

He slowly got out of bed, going to the bathroom before making his way downstairs.

Harry was already in the kitchen, having a conversation. Severus realised he was on the phone. He decided it was best not to intrude, making his way back upstairs to the library, which felt weird without a coffee. He sat down on the lounge, picking up the book from his side tables, opening the marked page. He felt like he had been reading for just a few short minutes when Harry sat next to him. He looked at the time and saw it has been about an hour.

"Sev-"

"Not in here," Severus said, the library was almost sacred to him. A place he could simply be. He set his book down, walking out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself, and Harry, a coffee, passing Harry's to him and moving to the living room. He sat down on the lounge, setting his coffee on the table. 

Harry sat cross legged on the lounge. "I didn't want to argue in the library, I know better than to do that," he said with an awkward smile.

Severus nodded, feeling a sense of dread for the impending conversation.

"You didn't come to bed last night," Harry said, his voice a little pitchy. "I didn't mean to push anything or upset you more. I'm sorry if I did."

"No, I didn't want to keep you up. My sleep was less than ideal."

Harry nodded. "I called mum this morning."

"Harry-"

"There was a reason that I did. You were upset last night, and you said it wasn't dad that upset you. I didn't want to believe that my mum would upset you, but..." he took a sip from his coffee. "I was going to do the washing when I woke up this morning. I was just grabbing things that I thought needed washing so I could keep my mind off calling mum and causing more shit if I had been wrong about her. Then I grabbed your coat. The long one you wear in winter. I thought I'd take it to the cleaners and get it done for you."

Severus knew where this was going as soon as Harry started. "You found it."

"At first I thought it was your cuff links. The box. And I wondered why they were in the pocket of your coat. So I opened it. Is that... is that for me?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I wanted to propose to you."

Harry's lip trembled. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Severus rested his hand on Harry's thigh. "Why did you call your mum?" he asked, his hands shaky.

Harry held Severus' hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "I just told her you proposed to me and asked her about last night. She told me what the two of you spoke about. She said you told her you wanted to propose, she told me she had doubts, she thought..."

"That I wanted to be with you because you're her son?"

Harry nodded. "I know that isn't true. You knew me before that. I think you love me less cause I didn't tell you who my parents were," he managed to say almost on the verge of joking, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus managed a hum. He wasn't sure where this was going to go from here. 

"Will you still ask me to marry you?" Harry asked.

"This isn't how I wanted to propose to you."

"Well I'll make it up to you. How about we just elope? Have a private wedding. Skip the engagement party."

Severus raised a brow. "You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely. I just know how much you'd hate to have a big wedding. I don't think I'd want that either to be honest."

"Well, then, if you're happy with that, it is what we will do," he said, glad that his hope for an elopement had been suggested by Harry.

"It's all I want," Harry agreed, a smile on lips.


End file.
